New and Ancient Wars
by ladykempton
Summary: Seven/Ace Friendship and Romance with Ten/Rose Friendship only set in the Star Trek Universe set on DS9.
1. Chapter 1

**New and Ancient Wars**

**Author:ladykempton **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who or Star Trek Deep Space Nine.**

**Summary:Set after the Doctor Who Seventh Doctor book LOVING THE ALIEN and set between the episode's The Girl in the Fire and the Rise of the Cybermen of the new series featuring the Tenth Doctor, Rose and Mickey Smith, takes place after Dax and Work Wedding two different versions of the Doctor arrive on DS9.**

**Part one **

Ace looked at her reflection she kept turning this way and that the Doctor just shook his head "You are back at your correct height" he said his voice full of amusement Ace turned and looked at him "Are you sure I'm sure I'm a few inches taller" she said once again twisting to try in vain to see if she was taller still the Doctor chuckled he walked over to his companion he looked at her reflection Ace looked at his reflection that stood next to hers she could clearly see that he was once again slightly taller then her, her head coming just above his shoulder "You see back to your correct hight" he said his blue grey eyes full of amusement Ace smiled at him "I wouldn't mind being a little taller just a couple of millimetres taller nothing big" she said as she rested her head comfortable on his shoulder.

The Doctor just grinned at her Ace could see the look in his seemingly ancient eyes it was a slightly haunted look something had happened something that had scared him Ace could also feel that it was to do with her but it was like a bad dream the memory was just out of her reach the Doctor told her it was better that she didn't clearly remember and for Ace she felt that it was best that she didn't remember.

Suddenly the two of them were shook out of the thoughts when a beeping noise filled the console room the Doctor walked over to the large console "Wants up Professor" asked Ace as she joined him the Doctor was looking at a small screen in front of him Ace looked at the rotating circles "Is that Gallifreyen" she asked the Doctor gave a nod Ace could see that he had a troubled look on his face "It seems some one has been doing some questionable Time experiments in the late Twenty-fourth Century" he said Ace blinked "Are we going there" the Doctor gave a nod "Wicked" she said grinning wildly she had only been in the future twice once when she was caught up in the Time Storm and once when she went to Terra Alpha with the Doctor.

Ace could see that the Doctor still had a troubled look on his face "Professor want is it" she asked the Doctor shook his head he gave a weak laugh he sighed deeply "It's just we are going to be very close to the front lines almost a little too close" he said as he began to twist and turn nob's the powerful engines came to life "Front lines" asked Ace the Doctor nodded he sighed "Yes the front lines of the Time War" he said softly.

Ace blinked she stepped closer "Time war who's fighting this war" she asked the Doctor took a deep breath he looked at Ace sadly "The Daleks and the Time Lords it's been raging on and off for Centuries the thing is Ace no one really sees the War it's in a way hidden from race's that do not have Time Travel but some times the war does become visible sadly that's the time when worlds are destroyed many of the third zone governments have stopped taking sides as sooner or late the opposite side attacks them for siding with their enemy" he said Ace put her hand on his shoulder she gave it a squeezed the Doctor smiled at her he took a deep breath "lets go then you can meet some Bajorans a high religious people they were occupied for over Seventy years by a race called Cardassian's they stripped mined the world and over a million people were killed it took Seventy five years for the Bajoran's to remove the Cardassian's but the occupation changed their world forever" said the Doctor as he walked around the console turning dials Ace smiled she looked forward to seeing the future.

Meanwhile in the Time Vortex another Blue Police Box flew flew the swirling Vortex.

The Doctor looked at the moveable screen he heard Rose and Mickey come into the console room "so where we going Doctor" asked Mickey the Doctor looked up from the screen "Twenty fourth Century some ones doing some dangerous time experiments" he said as he looked back the screen Mickey counted on his fingers "that's about three hundred years isn't it" he said the Doctor nodded and began to twist some nob's Rose stepped closer "so where about we going then Earth" she said the Doctor looked at her "nope we're going to the Bajoran system" he said as he walked around the console Rose followed "so want do Bajoran's look like" she asked the Doctor stood straight he rammed his hands in to the pockets of his blue suit trousers "they look human except for a few small ridges on the top of their noses the woman can be a little aggressive not violent but they are very determined once they put their minds to it" he said as he gave a dial a twist.

Suddenly the TARDIS gave a jerk which caused Mickey to fall over "Want was that" asked Rose the Doctor frowned "a bit of a bump ageist my own personal time line" said the Doctor more to himself rather then to Rose as he flipped a few switches.

Meanwhile in the other TARDIS.

"Professor want was that" asked Ace as she stood up from when she had fallen the Doctor who had not fallen over was flicking switches and turning nob's "A brush ageist my future Time line" said the Doctor Ace was about to ask how he knew that when the engines announced that they were arriving at their destination.

Deep Space Nine The Bajoran system.

The TARDIS slowly appeared in the cargo bay of DS9 the door of the TARDIS opened and the Doctor stepped out he placed his panama hat on his head and on his wrist swung his question mark umbrella followed shortly by Ace "I thought they would send some one I should have guessed they would have sent you" called an amused voice the Doctor turned around he saw a tall dark haired woman with spot running down the side of her face who he saw at once was a Trill the Doctor looked at the young woman who was wearing a black and grey star fleet uniform with a blue shirt underneath "Do I know you Lieutenant" asked the Doctor the young woman smiled she stepped forward still grinning "yes you helped me broke a peace deal with Santran over eighty years ago" she said the Doctor blinked then he realised who she was a smile spread across his face.

"Dax well this is a surprise I didn't know you were assigned to Deep Space Nine" he said as he stepped closer he held out his hand she excepted his hand and shook it "Professor" asked Ace the Doctor turned "Oh I'm sorry Ace, Ace may I introduce Lieutenant Dax, Dax this is my travailing companion and good friend Ace" he said still grinning Dax looked at the smaller woman she held out her hand Ace took it "Jadiza Dax" she said smiling at the young woman who returned her smile "Ace" she said "So you and the Professor meet before then" asked Ace Dax grinned "Yes we meet on Santra he helped me with the Santran's who are a race that speck with numbers and sums I had managed to insult their leader by doing a sum wrong he turned up and managed to explain that I was not a good mathematician he prevented a messy war" said Dax grinning Ace smiled "well you look good for some one who's almost a hundred years old" said Ace Dax laughed "Ace!" chided the Doctor "Dax is a Trill, Ace, she has a symbiont the symbiont is called Dax" he said.

Ace looked sheepishly "Sorry" she said Dax laughed "That's all right I take it as a compliment the symbiont is over two hundred years old" she said still smiling "Would you like to have a tour of the station or would like to see where the experiments" asked Dax the Doctor looked at Ace then at Dax he then pulled at his fob watch he looked at once he opened it "I think we have time for a quick tour" said the Doctor with that Ace the Doctor and Lieutenant Dax lift the cargo bay.

Another TARDIS appeared slowly in another cargo bay.

"Captain we're picking up more EM radiation" said Major Kira Nerys of the Bajoran militia "More where's is it coming from" asked Captain Benjamin Sisko as he stepped out of his office and walked down the stairs to stand next to Kira who was touching the console to show were the scanners were picking up the new radiation signature "Cargo bay four" she said Sisko looked at the reading "they look the same as the radiation spikes that Dax showed us a hour ago" said Sisko "According to these scans Captain it is the same" said Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien Sisko looked at him he then touched his comm badge "Sisko to Odo".

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS followed by Rose and Mickey "Are we in some sort cargo hold" asked Mickey as he looked at the barrels "I guess we are" said the Doctor as he began walking towards the around door when suddenly the door opened as did a door on the far side of the cargo bay the Doctor, Rose and Mickey saw several people holding weapons at them "stay right where you are" said a deep voice all three saw a tall man with a strange face step forward the Doctor blinked "You're a Shape Shifter when did the Dominion became part of the Federation" asked the Doctor with his hands raised Rose and Mickey did the same "I think you 'll find I ask the questions you will come with us immediately" he said he stood to one side the Doctor gave a nod and walked past the Shape Shifter.

Rose stood in the cell she could clearly see the Doctor and Mickey she heard the door open she looked over and saw the Shape Shifter and a tall black man stepped in the the holding cell area she saw that the black man was wearing a black and grey uniform with a red shirt underneath following them in was a woman and a man the woman had short red hair the man had short dark brown hair Rose noticed that they both had ridges on the top's of their noses the woman was wearing a orangey red uniform the man was wearing a shirt and trousers before the black man could even open his mouth to talk the new man spoke up "they are obviously Cardassian spy's" he said the black man looked at the man then looked back at the Doctor "could you tell us who you are and how you got on to the station with out setting of any alarms" he asked calmly the Doctor put his hands in his pockets "We materialised from the Time Vortex" said the Doctor "you see they are spy's why else would they lie the Time Vortex"laughed the new man "Doctor Chanly if you will stop interrupting we can find out who they are" said the black man "now if you can tell us who you are" he asked "I'm the Doctor that's Rose Tyler over there and that's Mickey Smith next to me and you are" he asked he looked at the black man "I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko this security chief Odo and this is my first officer Major Kira Nerys this is Doctor Chanly Para" he said the Doctor gave a nod "Hello" he said.

Suddenly the door slid back open and Dax came walking in followed by a short man and a young woman "Benjamin it's all right he here because of the experiments the same as him" she said indicating to the the short man who now raised his hat "Captain" he said with a Scottish accent he then walked over to the Doctor and the pair of them looked at each other Dax smiled and just stood there watching the pair of them "Who are they" asked Sisko Dax still smiled as the Doctor and the smaller man still looked at each other "Remember when I mentioned that the Time Lords would not like the experiments" said Dax, Sisko nodded Dax raised an eyebrow and looked at the two men who still had not said a word to each other they just stood there examining each other Sisko then looked at the two men "Time Lords" he whispered Dax gave a nod Sisko was a little surprised when the smaller man reached over and touched the door lock the force field turned off the taller man stepped out "Why are you here" they both said at the same time Sisko raised an eyebrow as the two men just stared at each other Dax giggled "Come guy's don't start to argue you're bending the laws of Time as it is" laughed Dax both men turned and looked at the Trill.

"Oi want about us" yelled Rose the Doctor walked over to the holding cells and released the force fields that were up on Rose and Mickeys cell's the Doctor then turned and looked at the smaller man who was still standing by the cell that the Doctor had formally inhabited "Professor who is this bloke" asked the young woman the Doctor turned around a sad smile spread over his face "Ace you look great" he said the young woman now revealed to be called Ace looked at him with an unsure look on her young face "It's been a few centuries" he said Ace looked at the man she called Professor then back at the Doctor "Sorry mate I've never seen you before"she said taking a unconscious step closer to the shorter man the Doctor's sad smile slowly fell off his face "Yes you have Ace" said the Scottish man with a small smile on his face Ace looked at the man she called Professor "I'm sure I'd remember a good looking bloke like that Professor" she said the Scottish man grinned even more "Why thank you Ace I can't remember ever being called a good looking bloke before something for me to look forward to" he said his eyes laughing Ace blinked then looked at the Doctor then at the smaller man then back at the Doctor "Gordon Bennet" she whispered.

Ace stared at the Doctor trying to see a bit of her "Professor" the Doctor stepped closer "It's me Ace the one who took you off Ice world, built you a new tape deck after the Dalek's blew up the one you had the one who always said we were going to seat down and have a nice long talk about expectable safety standards" he said softly Ace swallowed "Professor" she whispered a huge grin spread over his face "Hello" he said softly Ace blinked she then looked back at the other Doctor tears filling her eyes the shorter Doctor walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder she then looked at the taller Doctor "Do I see you Regenerate" she asked softly her voice breaking the taller Doctor smiled at her "No you stay with me a very long time in fact you stay the longest then any other companion I've ever had before or since" he said softly "Good" she said as she roughly rubbed her eyes the smaller Doctor gave her shoulder a soft squeeze she stepped away from the taller Doctor and buried her face in to the shoulder of her Professor who wrapped his arms around and rubbed her back softly the taller Doctor stepped away to give his former self and his companion a little privacy he knew Ace never liked to show any kind of weakness it had taken her years to allow him to see it.

Sisko listened to Dax as she explained about the ancient race of people who were called Gallifreyan's who's higher echelons of power were called Time Lords and they were called that rightly so because they were the Lords of Time or as some race called them the Masters of Time this race have the knowledge and power of Time Travel and used their vast powers to observe the younger races but they never interfered unless some one mess's with the Time line that was already established and fixed they had laws and rules that they reinforce to the letter if any one miss uses their Time travel facilitates then the Time Lords would punish them severely by removing their ability to travel threw the corridors of Time safely.

Doctor Chanly Para blinked as he heard want Lieutenant Dax said he had heard about Time Lords from some of the race's who had shared their theory's with him he had just thought this was just a myth but now he grew a little worried as Dax explained that the Time Lords did not approve of people interfering with established events but he swallowed his fear as far as he was concerned Bajor should never been invaded it was mistake a mistake he fully intended to rectify want ever the cost.

Rose looked at the young woman who was now being hugged by a short Scott's man "So who are they" asked Rose the Doctor looked at her and Mickey "Me a few hundred years ago" he said "Sixth Regeneration Seventh persona I'm about 954 and the young woman with me is Ace" he said his eyes drifted over to to Ace and his younger self who was now looking at her she gave a little laugh at want he said he gave her nose a tweak the Doctor gave a sad smile he'd missed Ace his Seventh persona had never really recovered from Ace's death.

Some people said that a Time Lord only loved once in a life time and this was true his first two lives had not found their true loves but his Third life had found Jo Grant his Fourth had found Sara Jane his Fifth and Sixth had found Peri it was rare when two persona's fell in love with the same person his Seventh had found Ace who had remained with him for well over seventy years before peacefully passing on in her sleep his seventh persona holding her shrivelled old, liver spotted hand in his cooler hand he had watched her slowly grow old it seemed to go by too fast when she died he gave her a Gallifreyen funeral he had then taken her ashes and put them in the TARDIS he had lived for a another three hundred years alone he had taken a few companions but they didn't stay too long in the end he was just tired when he had died he had been glad as the darkness had come over him he could have sworn he had heard "Professor" before he regenerated the Tenth Doctor like to imagine that his Seventh persona and Ace were some were in the beyond having grand adventures.

Rose looked at the taller Doctor he was looking at his shorter self and the young woman who was with him Rose felt a surge of jealousy that there was yet another companion who knew her Doctor her eye's went over the shorter woman "Her cloths are a bit Eighty's" she sniffed the Doctor looked at Rose "Well she is from the Eighty's1987 to be exact" he said Mickey looked from the taller Doctor then back to the smaller one "So he's you then when you sounded like you were from the North" he said the Doctor nodded "Yeah" Mickey frowned "But why is he I mean you why do you sound Scottish then" asked Mickey the Doctor gave a shrug "I don't know I have no control on want I sound or look like I woke up sounding Scottish" said the Doctor he then looked at Dax he walked over to her he grinned "Hello" he said Dax smiled back "Doctor it's good to see you again" he frowned Dax smiled "Santran" she said the Doctor blinked then his face split in to a huge grin "Blimey to think when I first meet you you were a man" he said Dax grinned at him "Captain may I introduce a future incarnation of the Doctor,Doctor may I introduce Captain Benjamin Sisko" she said the Doctor shot his hand out which Sisko shook Sisko noted that the man's hand was cooler a little cooler then a Trills hand.

"We've been introduced" he said Dax raised an eyebrow the Doctors eyes travailed over to Doctor Chanly the man shifted from one foot to another the Doctor instantly knew as he was sure his younger self knew why the Bajoran Doctor was doing Time experiments he knew that they had to prevent the Bajorans from achieving Time Travel.

"So where are the Time experiments being done then" asked Seven, Ten took a sip from his tea in "one of the main labs" Ten answered Seven gave a slight nod as he sipped his own tea his grey eyes travailed over to Ace who was playing Dabo Ten followed his gaze "she never remembers being shot and dieing" he said softly Seven sighs softly "Good" he said Seven raised his eyes up to look at the upper floor where the holo suite's were "where's she from" asked Seven as he sipped his tea "London Earth early Twenty first Century the Powl estate same as Mickey" said Ten his dark eyes went over the vast amount of aliens that were in the bar he grinned "It's brilliant how far humans have come in a few thousand years isn't it they've come close to wiping them them selves more then once but they pulled threw" he said grinning Seven nodded "Yes but it is terrible that it cost them so many lives to get where they are though" said Seven Ten gave a nod he looked back at Ace "I thought the table was rigged " he whispered Seven gave him a smirk "Well it was" he said as he showed Ten his Sonic screw driver Ten laughed.

Ace walked back over to the Doctor and his regeneration she flopped down next to her Doctor she put her vast winnings on the table Seven grinned as he saw the strips of gold pressed Latinum "Finished already" he said Ace grinned "yeah I think big ears over there was going to have stroke each time I won" said Ace Seven shook his head "Ace he's not called big ears he's a Ferengi" he said trying to be serious but his lips twitched Ace just grinned at him a waitress walked over "coffee please" she said as she handed the waitress ten strips of Latinum the waitress's eyes went wide and hurried off to get the coffee "Want up with her" asked Ace in confusion Seven and Ten chuckled "You just gave her a months wage in payment of the coffee and a tip" said Seven Ace's eyes brow shot up Ten laughed as the waitress returned with the coffee Ace grinned at the waitress who smiled back she then went off to serve another table.

Rose lift the holo suite it was strange seeing some of the alien worlds that humans had visited "maybe we can get the Doctor to install one" said Mickey with a grin Rose smiled she walked over to the balcony she peered over the edge she frowned as she saw Ace seating near her Doctor she quickly went down the winding stairs and came to their table "Rose did you enjoy the holo suite then" asked Ten as he sipped his tea she gave a nodded and sat next to him "yeah it was weird but great" she said Mickey found them and pulled a chair up "you should really put one of those on the TARDIS" he said Seven looked at him as did Ten "I do have one" the two Time Lords said at the same time "The old girl likes to hide it she doesn't see the reason for one if she can take you to the real thing why bother with a trick of the light" said Seven Ace's eyes went wide "we have a holo deck" she said Seven nodded "Wicked I'll have to go looking for it when all this is over" she said grinning Seven just shook his head "Make sure you pack plenty of food you'll be looking for days if the old girl is in a playful mood" said Seven Ten chuckled "yeah she still has her playful moods even nowadays" grinned Ten.

Dax worked along side the two Time Lords it seemed strange to her that she was dealing with the same person but who had very different personalties the younger looking one was very hyper always seemed to be moving while the older one seemed a little more reserved yet he too seemed to be constantly moving Dax kept looking at the two men's companions Mickey and Rose were roughly the same age and Dax could tell that Rose was in love with the taller Time Lord and the young woman didn't seem to like the idea that before her the Time Lord had been close to another woman Dax could also see something was developing between Ace and the shorter Time Lord a deep and lasting, a once in a life time love Dax though it must have really hurt the shorter Time lord when his Human love succumbed to extreme old age while he had not aged at all, the curse of the Time Lords as it was called.

Time Lords had very long life spans even longer then symbiont's Dax figured the taller Time lord must be well in to his first Millennium or at least early in to.

Ace looked a the machine "So this is a Time Machine looks a bit naff if you ask me" she said as she helped Seven strip the wires of the machine "well it is primitive technology Ace you can't expect high technology in the late twenty fourth century" said Seven rolling his R's with his Scottish bur Ace just grinned she superposed want she would call high technology a Time Lord would call primitive "This is state of the art" blustered Doctor Chanly from off to one side Seven who was half buried in the bowls of the time machine just peered over his shoulder before he continued striping wires.

Ten who on the other side of the room was also surrounded by want any one could call chaos wires and panels were every were Mickey was helping out as was Rose but she had never been really technically minded she lift all the technical stuff to Mickey so here she was just standing there holding two bits of wire while the Doctor moved back in to the guts of the computer which he was now bent over he was balanced on the tips of his toes where was buzzing coming from with in it's deeps.

Seven finale stood and brushed his hands together Ace smiled at him as she saw that he had grease on his face from were he had been buried in the guts of the machine that had never been cleaned out since it was first put together over twenty years ago Ace reached over and wiped the grease off his check softly Seven smiled at her and wiped off some grease that had gotten on to her face as well Ace blushed softly at his soft touch.

Chanly walked over and blinked the inside of his Time Machine was completely rewired it had taken him and his team a whole day to wire it up in the first place but this little man and the girl with him had done it in three hours only taken a break once for tea he then walked over to the taller man who had also finished and again Chanly was surprised that that too had been rewired in the same amount of time he was speechless.

Ten looked at Chanly as he gaped at want he and Seven had done his machine it would work once and only once but it would not go very far in to the past in fact it would only go in to the Time Vortex then return then it would become nothing more the a pile of melted metal history could not be changed Bajor was invaded it was a fixed point it had made the Bajorans stronger but want Chanly wanted to do would do irreparable damage and the Time Lords could not allow that suddenly the klaxon sounded.

Sisko glared up in the face of Legate Damar who looked like he just wanted to rip Weyoun's head clear off his shoulders "Captain Sisko we have heard disturbing news that some one on your station is performing Time experiments that could interfere with Cardassia and Dominion interests in the Alpha quadrant" said Weyoun his voice oily as every Sisko just looked at the Vorta before he spoke "As far as I can recall the Dominion as well as Cardassia have no say on want sort of experiments can take place with in Bajoran territory so I can not see why any one should inform you of any kind of experiments that take place here" said Sisko before Vorta could respond Damar spoke "Captain you will stop these experiments or we will I will not have Cardassia threaten by some one experimenting with time" he said before he cut the link to the station Sisko looked at the now black screen despite ever thing Damar was loyal to Cardassia first and fore most Sisko took a deep breath it was going to be along day "Captain the Cardassian's are calling for enforcements looks like they are not going to give us a chance to stop the experiments" called Kira from her console her face was full of contempt for her former oppressors "Raise shield's" ordered Sisko.

**Please review first time Doctor who fic more to come Enjoy!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New and Ancient Wars **

**Author:ladykempton**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who or Star Trek Deep Space Nine.**

**Summary:Set after the Doctor Who Seventh Doctor book LOVING THE ALIEN and set between the episode's The Girl in the Fire and the Rise of the Cybermen of the new series featuring the Tenth Doctor, Rose and Mickey Smith, takes place after Dax and Work Wedding two different versions of the Doctor arrive on DS9.**

**Part two**

The two Time Lords came up the lift closely followed by their human companion's "Wants happened" asked Ten as he stood in front of the console Seven stood next to him "The Cardassian's and the Dominion don't like the idea of the Bajoran's doing Time experiments" said Sisko Seven looked a the console a frown marring his face Ace looked at him "Wants wrong Professor" she asked Seven looked at her "They have contacted their forces haven't they Captain" asked Seven when he looked back at him Sisko nodded "Yes they called for reinforcements why" he asked the shorter Time Lord Seven sighed Tens eyes went wide he rushed around the console "No! No!" yelled Ten as he began to touch the console "We have to block the signal" he yelled Seven also began to touch the console "It's too late" he said after a few seconds he looked up at Ten who ran his hand threw his messy hair he took a step back he looked at the console then at Seven "How long do we have" he asked Seven took a deep breath "Four hours maybe less depends on how fast they can get a fleet here" he said Sisko looked at the two Time Lords "Who can get their fleet here" asked Sisko Seven looked at Sisko "The Daleks Captain the Daleks" said Seven.

Rose blinked "Daleks their here too" she said Seven looked at the blond young woman "Yes Rose there are Daleks here as well" he said Ace looked at him "but you got rid of the Daleks would you used the Hand of Omega you blew up Skaro I thought they were all gone now" she said Seven smiled "They always survive they always find away" he said Seven then looked at Ten "I suppose we can improve their shielding long enough until they come" said Seven Ten looked at him he ran his hair threw his now even messier hair "You better call them" said Ten Seven grinned "Already done it" he said Ten returned the grin with his manic one with that the two Time lords began to improve the shielding.

Once again Ace was helping Seven while Mickey helped Ten Rose found her self just sitting on a chair in front of the console "We could rout the main shield grid threw the TARDIS that should give the shielding a bit more power" said Ten as he buzzed a few wires with his sonic screw driver "Mine or yours" called Seven from under the console his feet sticking out from under the console while Ace was hold a few stray "Yours I think she is a little younger then mine" called Ten, Sisko and Kira were standing to one side both not knowing want to do as the huge console was being taken apart it seemed already reports of vast improvements were coming threw from all over the station suddenly Seven got out from under the console he rubbed his face with his large handkerchief "Ace could you get under there and begin to re-connect the wires" he said Ace looked at him and took his Sonic screwdriver "Where you going" she asked before she went under the console "I need to connect the station to the TARDIS power grid it should take me a few minutes" he said with that he lift the Op's Ace began to reconnect the wires Rose stood up and walked over to were Ten was "You nearly done" she asked she was bored Ten looked up "Almost just a few more programs need resetting then I'm done" he said before he returned to his Sonicing Rose sighed and sat back down.

Seven entered his TARDIS and he began to power up the power core of the TARDIS he gave the console a soft caress he felt the TARDIS return his cares as she caressed his mind he smiled there was a beeping sound he walked around the console he pressed a button a screen flicked on he smiled "Flava nice to see you again how are things on Gallifrey" he asked Flava acting President of the High Council of Time Lords looked at him she had regenerated since the last time he had seen her before she had been blond now she was brown haired and younger looking "Lord President we received your message our fleet can be there in five hours we have to move several ships to maintain our defences of Gallifrey can the Earth station maintain it's defences for that long" said Flava Seven thought for a moment "Me and my future incarnation have improved the shielding enough it should hold them off long enough but the thing is the Dominion ships will be coming here as well so this station will be a war zone please try and get those ships here as fast as possible" he said Flava looked like she was tasting a lemon Seven sighed "Yes I know we're bending the laws of Time two of us being here but it is only for a short time" he said Flava just gave a nod "I'll see if I can speed up the fleet but it will still be a few hours good luck Lord President" with that she signed off Seven sighed after a few minutes he returned to the Op's.

"Flava called" he said as he took back his Sonic Screwdriver from Ace Ten now was standing running a few new programs "Oh has she regenerated yet" he asked Seven looked at him "Well the last time I saw her was when Brosa had taken us to the death zone she had long blond hair then" he said Ten nodded as he remembered he grinned "I couldn't leave Gallifrey fast enough" he said Seven chuckled "She said that it could take up to five hours because they have to move a few ships to maintain our defences she said she'll see if she can speed it up but it will still be few hours" he said Ten nodded as he finished the last of the new programs "well we've done all we can for the shielding" he then turned and looked at Sisko "You'd better get your people ready this station is going to be hit hard" said Ten Sisko nodded.

Several hours later.

The Station shook as it was hit once again by Dominion weapon fire Seven was in his TARDIS maintaining the massive power levels the station shook violently again "Keep up those levels!" yelled Ten over a comm "I am!" Seven yelled back.

Ten was Sonicing a force field that was weakening Ace was near him when the station shook again some thing blew to one side, Ace cried out and fell to the floor Ten looked in horror as he saw Blood pooling under her "Ace!" he yelled Mickey was beside her he is hand pulled away the Doctor saw that it was dark with blood "Get her to the Infirmary now!" yelled Ten" as he finale strengthened the shield Mickey lifted Ace up and run as best as he could Rose followed.

Doctor Julian Bashir was great full that the new shielding worked so well there were less injury's then there would have been he looked up as Mickey come running in to the infirmary carrying a bloody Ace "Something blew out near her" he said as he lay her down on the Bio-bed Bashir began to scan her he frowned "she has major internal damage I need to operate" yelled Bashir two nurses came running and took her away to prep her Mickey stood to one side he watched as Bashir walked towards the operating room he looked at Rose who was chewing her lower lip she looked sick she had always been a little squeamish about blood.

Seven looked at Ten "Ace has been hurt where is she" he asked his voice calmer then he was inside "Mickey took her to the infirmary I was strengthening the shield's when a bulk head blew out it was over in a second" he said Seven nodded he didn't blame Ten he then lift and went to the Infirmary.

Seven entered the Infirmary he saw Mickey and Rose "Wants happening" he asked Mickey looked at the door that the operating room stood behind "their operating now there was a lot of blood " said Mickey Seven took a deep breath he then began to wonder around the Infirmary he walked up to a ma n who lay on a Bio-bed Seven placed his hand on the man's forehead he kept it there for a few seconds then walked off the man then sat up and blinked, Mickey blinked as he saw the man now leave the Infirmary.

Seven had wondered around the Infirmary he had healed several people before he stood near the operating room waiting for some news.

Bashir came out and pulled his red cap off he saw the Doctor standing to one side "Doctor" he said Seven looked up "Yes" he said Bashir sighed and stepped closer "Ace has got some minor brain damage I have repaired as much of the damage as I can all we can do is wait " he said the Doctor gave a nod "Can I see her" he asked Bashir gave a nod.

Seven walked into the recover room he looked at Ace she lay pale and still on the Bio-bed he sat on a stall that was near the bed he continued to look at his young companion he took her smaller hand into his he rubbed her palm with his thumb he sighed so much had changed between them over the last few years she had gone from a teenager eager for excitement to a maturing young woman who still sort excitement he reached over and brushed her dark blonde brown hair he touched her forehead he reached in to her mind.

Inside Ace's mind.

"_Ace can you hear me" asked the Doctor Ace's mind scape was like a large meadow the Doctor could see heavy clouds in the sky he saw flash's of lighting he then heard the roar of the thunder the Doctor walked threw the meadow "Ace!" he called loudly "Professor" called Ace the Doctor turned he smiled as he saw her he held open his arms as she ran in to them he hugged her he held her close "What happened" mumbled Ace ace she snuggled in to his shoulder "You were hurt" he said as he began to walk them threw the large meadow they came to a cave once in side the Doctor made a fire Ace sat down on the floor she looked at the "Am I dieing" she asked softly the Doctor shook his head and sat next to her "No you are not dieing there is some brain damage though" Ace's eyes went wide the Doctor smiled at her and cupped her check in his cooler hand "It's going to be all right that's why I'm here to help repair the damage" he said softly._

_Ace blushed "How's the battle going " she asked the Doctor sighed "All right the shields are holding they should hold for a little longer" said the Doctor Ace nodded and lend against the Doctor's shoulder she looked in to the fire "when you going to start repairing my brain"she asked softly the Doctor chuckled he gave her head a soft kiss "I already have began to make repairs I thought you might like some company the thunder and lighting is the damage in your brain the storm will lessen as the damage is repaired" he said._

_Ace half turned and looked in to his blue grey eyes she licked her lips then slowly the Doctor lowered his mouth on to hers Ace put her arms around him and pulled him closer the kiss intensified they pulled apart they looked at each other "Professor' she whispered as she stroked his face softly "We can stop now Ace and go back to the way things were or we can go forward" he said Ace smiled at him she kissed him softly "does that answer your question" she said the Doctor smiled and sighed "Yes it does but there are certain things you must know Ace" he said Ace pulled away slightly so she could look at him fully she waited._

_The Doctor took a deep breath"There is the age difference to consider" he said Ace nodded and waited for him to continue he looked at her sadly "I will out live you Ace I'll see you age and die" he said Ace smiled at him "It's all right Professor" she said softly the Doctor looked at her "I'm not going any were" she said the Doctor blinked he was caught off guard as Ace hurled her self at him he hit the floor as her mouth pressed against his the kiss was even more intense then the first._

Out of Ace mind.

A Bajoran nurse came into she saw the Doctor setting near Ace his hand resting on her forehead the nurse noticed Ace's heart was going fast not dangerously so but fast enough to indicate that she was excited about something the station shuddered the nurse noticed that the Doctor had not moved once she had checked all was well she left.

Sisko held on the console as the Dominion hit the station again so far the new shield modifications were working perfectly "Make every shot count Mister Worf" said Sisko calmly Worf fire the stations phasers "Captain sensors are picking up massive energy surge" said O'Brien Sisko looked at the Irish man "Where is it Chief" asked Sisko the Chief looked at the sensors "It's all around us sir we're being hailed as are the Dominion" said O'Brien the Chief moved his hands over the console.

"Put it threw Chief" said Sisko O'Brien opened the comm system "_**Surrender or you will be Exterminated! Obey your Dalek masters or you will be Exterminated!"**_said a robotic voice it was cold and emotionless for a second it reminded Sisko of the Borg "This is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the United Federation of Planets-"said Sisko who was soon interrupted _**"Surrender or you will be Exterminated! Obey your Daleks masters or you you will be Exterminated !"**_ yelled the voice again "Can you put them on screen Chief" said Sisko O'Brien nodded his hand flew over the console Sisko looked up at the large screen he blinked as he saw hundreds of ships which were circler and flat save for a few bumps they were gold in colour "The Dominion are opening fire of the Daleks" said O'Brien the screen lit up as the Dalek ships returned fire the Daleks weapons cut threw the Dominion shielding like a hot knife threw butter the ships then turned their attention to the station the station rocked as the Daleks weapons hit the station.

Ten was franticly trying to keep the shields up as strong as it was possible for them to be the station rocked again "Have to get the shields up higher" he said mostly to himself Mickey looked on Rose was holding on to the wall as the station kept rocking "can't let them transmat on board" mumbled the Doctor the station rocked again "No! No!" he yelled as the console exploded he waved his hand over the smoking ruin "The system can't take the extra power the shields will fail in about two hours" he said as he ran his hair threw his mad hair that seemed to have a life of it's own "Op's!" he yelled as he ran past Mickey and Rose.

Sisko turned as the Doctor come running off the lift "Need more power the shields will collapse in two hour unless I can get more power" he said before he went under the console the station shook again the lights seemed to deem a little "There I managed to redirect some power from life support and lighting don't worry Captain not enough endanger any one but enough to keep the shields up for a few more minutes it'll stop them from transmating on board when that happens people start dieing" said the Doctor he looked at the screen that was full of Dalek ships that were pounding on the station without mercy "Why are they attacking us" demanded Kira the Doctor looked at her "The Time experiments they assumed that you were siding with the Time Lords and then the Dominion contacted for re-enforcements and they mentioned time experiments and that convinced the Daleks you are a threat any one who has Time corridor technology is a threat to them" said the Doctor the station rocked again this time a little bit more violently.

Inside Ace's mind.

_Ace lay on the Doctor her head resting comfortable against the Doctor's shoulder the storm out side had all but died down now it was just rumblings "We have to go soon" whispered the Doctor Ace looked up she smiled at the Doctor his hair was messier then normal and she felt a rush of pride knowing she had put the sated sleepy look on the 956 year old Time Lord's face "Yeah I guess" said Ace she pulled away from "But when this is all over we are going straight to the TARDIS" she said she gave him a pointed look the Doctor smiled up at her, her cloths had reappeared as did his own he stood up Ace suddenly took hold of his tie and pulled in to a deep and passionate kiss "Right?" she said the Doctor nodded unable to respond Ace smiled softly at him she took the Doctor's hand and hand in hand they walked out of the cave and in to the bright light._

Out side Ace's mind.

Ace's eyes opened she looked at the Doctor she smiled in to his face "Hello Professor" she said the Doctor smiled at her something was different now they had shared something that was rarely done on Gallifrey so rare in fact that it had not been done for thousands of years the Doctor tweaked her nose softly which earned him a smile suddenly the station shook violently the Doctor looked up "That wasn't Dominion weapons" he said as the station lurched again the Doctor stood up and began to walk out of the recovery room Ace got off the Bio-bed and began to follow him the Doctor half turned he smiled at her "Ace you may wish to get dressed first" he said Ace looked down at her self she was wearing a blue smock she grinned "Right, you go and I'll follow when I found my cloths where you going " she said the Doctor smiled "I'm going to Ops to see wants happening I'll see you there" he said he began to leave when he stopped he turned back around "Be care full I don't want you hurt again" he said softly Ace smiled and walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips "I'll be fine go" she said she put her smaller hand onto his cheek her thumb rubbed his cheek tenderly with that the Doctor turned and left.

The Station shook again Seven stumbled off of the lift he managed to get down the stairs he stood next to Ten who was looking at the console Seven could see the Dalek fleet "Are the shields at maximum" he asked Ten nodded his head "How's Ace she okay" asked Ten Seven nodded a soft smile came over his face Ten smiled fondly as the memory slowly came to him "She'll look after you for a long time" he said Seven blushed slightly the station shook again "We have a breach in the shield on upper docking ring docking port 2" said Kira Ten and Seven looked at her their eyes wide then their hands flew over the console trying to get the shield on the docking port back up yet both Time Lords knew that there was no more power to feed to the shield buffers they also knew that those people that were going to face the Daleks were as good as dead.

Upper docking docking ring docking port 2.

Bajoran and Star fleet armed personnel stood behind their hasty made barricade their phaser rifles aimed waiting for the enemy to invade the station shook again violently there was the sound of a massive explosion which caused those behind the barricade to duck as debris showered over them _**"Exterminate all life forms! Exterminate!"**_ cried out the Daleks a Daleks slide in to view it's eye stalk settled on the barricade two more were right behind it "Fire at will" yelled a Star fleet officer phaser's fire at the Dalek's the shields around the Daleks absorbed the energy _**"Exterminate!"**_ yelled the lead Dalek all three Daleks raised their weapons blue energy shot at the barricade, the barricade was destroyed the Daleks kept shooting one by one the Star fleet personnel as well as the Bajorans fell to the floor dead the Daleks slide past the dead bodies.

Odo was on the promenade he had cleared it of all civilians he could see Bajoran and Star fleet personnel standing ready to defend the station Odo looked up the lower floor of the promenade he was satisfied that he had done all that was possible he suddenly heard a mechanical voice _**"Exterminate all lifeforms! Exterminate!"**_ said the voice Odo looked as he saw three Daleks slide onto the promenade Odo ducked as a blue beam of energy shot past his shoulder he heard the phasers fire he then heard the Daleks weapons fire Odo then heard the screams of the solids as the blue energy tore threw them he saw them fall dead on the floor _**"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" **_screamed the Daleks as they slide across the promenade Odo looked to one side as he saw more personnel run on to the balcony their phaser's aimed at the Daleks Odo saw the lead Dalek look up it's eyes stock raised the blue eye light seemed to peer at them _**"Life forms detected on upper level" **_said the black Dalek the two other Daleks also looked up they just stood there for a few seconds then suddenly the black Dalek spoke _**"Elevate!" **_then to Odo's horror the Daleks slowly began to raise off the floor until they were way above the balcony the armed personnel were stunned to see them floating in mid air _**"Exterminate" **_said the Daleks as they shot several personnel Odo wasted no time "Pull back! Every one pull back! Said Odo loudly over the noise of the Daleks weapons.

Sisko looked at the console so far the shields were holding over the majority of the station it was only the docking port the shield had collapsed and the Daleks were using it fully to their advantage "Odo to Sisko" came Odo's voice over the Comm Sisko answered "report Constable" said Sisko "Captain Daleks have gotten on to the promenade our weapons are of no use " said Odo Sisko could here the voices of the Daleks in the back around he could also here the screams as his crew was killed "get your people out of there Odo" said Sisko as he heard the Daleks voice getting closer to Odo's position "Already doing so Captain Odo out" said Odo before he sighed out Sisko looked at the two Time Lords who were looking at the console "Captain can you put up as many of your internal shields as possible it want stop the Daleks but it will slow them down long enough for us to figure something out " said Seven as he scratched his messy hair Sisko nodded and looked up to O'Brien "Chief " said Sisko the Irishman nodded his fingers flew over his console "Done Captain" he frowned at the power readings "we're going to lose some power relays their stretched pretty thin" he said Sisko gave a nod the station shook again as the Dalek's began to hammer at the station even harder "Can we evacuate the station" asked Sisko knowing any way that the Doctor would tell him that would cost even more lives Ten shook his head "No Captain you start evacuating the Daleks will just shoot down any ship leaving it's safer for them to remain were they are" he said.

Rose and Mickey were looking at the TARDIS Rose was frowning she had tried to enter the blue box but for some reason her key refused to turn in the lock Mickey was looking all around him as he could here the rumbling of battle "Maybe it won't open because of the Daleks" said Mickey Rose continued to frown "Maybe" she said suddenly the door open and Ace stepped out wearing her black bomber jacket and a big rucksack over her shoulder Rose noticed that the woman was wearing a red wrap around red shirt she was also wearing a pair black trousers her hair pulled back into a pony tail on her feet was a pair of heavy well worn army boots Rose noticed that sticking out of the rucksack was a baseball bat "Hi ya" said Ace as she closed the door behind her and locked it Rose frowned at her "Want the hell are you doing in the TARDIS" she said Ace looked at the blond girl "Getting some nitro nine plus I needed some clean cloths" she said as she began to walk towards the cargo bay door Rose walked next to her "Well how come you could get in to the TARDIS but I couldn't" demanded Rose, Ace looked at her she raised an eyebrow "She's not your Doctor's TARDIS she's the Professors" said Ace as she walked out the cargo bay Rose and Mickey followed her down the corridor "Where you going" asked Rose as Ace continued to walk down the corridor Ace didn't stop to just gave her a side ways look "I'm going to Op's the Professor there with the Doctor besides he need me to watch his back" she said.

Rose continued to frown "There are Daleks on board it's too dangerous the Doctor's don't us getting in the way" said Rose as though Ace was stupid Ace gave a shrug "So I've dealt with Daleks before back in '63 I blew up a Dalek with two can's of nitro then I blew a Dalek with an ATR then I blinded one and hit it and another one with my old baseball bat" she said proudly suddenly a Dalek voice called _**"Human life forms detected! Exterminate!"**_ called a Dalek voice the three youngster stopped Ace peered around a corner she saw a Dalek she went back around the corner she took off her rucksack and opened it she reached in and pulled out two canisters she peered back around the corner to see the Dalek was slowly making it's way down the corner Ace the pulled the caps off she then threw them towards the Dalek she then turned towards Rose and Mickey "Get down!" yelled Ace a few seconds later there was a massive explosion and they heard the scream of the dieing Dalek smoke filled the corridor Ace looked back around the corner she grinned "Wicked " she said.

"Captain picking up a massive explosion in the corridor off cargo bay two" said O'Brien Seven looked up smiling "Ace" he said shaking his head Ten grinned the station shook again "I hope Rose and Mickey are all right" he said Seven looked at him "I'm sure their all right Ace will take care of them" he said Ten nodded "How soon before they arrive" said Ten in a low voice Seven looked at him "Not sure could be any time" said Seven Ten nodded he sighed and stuffed his hands in to his pockets "She'll love Gallifrey" he said Seven looked up at him "Pardon" he asked Ten smiled "Ace will love Gallifrey and cousin Innocet will really like her they'll get on fine" he said with a knowing look in his dark eyes Seven smiled a this future incarnation "You really should tell me that you know" he said Ten grinned "I know" he said still grinning Seven shook his head a small smiling tugging at his mouth

Doctor Chanly Para stood in his lab he was franticly trying to download all his data before the Daleks came to him he could hear their weapons fire.

Bajor's past was in danger once he mastered Time Travel he would save Bajor form being occupied he would prevent his family from being torn to part he jumped as he heard the Dalek voices echoing down the corridor they were close he looked at the computer mentally telling it to hurry up as though it would help the Daleks were closer now finale the computer finished Chanly practically tore the data rod out of the computer he ran out the lab he knew the Daleks were right behind him _**"Alien life form detected Exterminate! Exterminate!"**_ yelled a Dalek Chanly just kept running he heard the weapon fire his last thought before death claimed him was of Bajor and want might have been _**"Destroy the data rod!"**_ said the lead Dalek a second Dalek fire it's energy weapon at the rod that had fallen out of his hand smocked and burned out Chanly's life work was destroyed in an instate .

Ace, Rose and Mickey ran down the corridor all around them they could Daleks who were shooting and killing any one they came across Ace had used the last of her nitro none a few minutes earlier she now held her baseball bat in her hands it may not destroy a Dalek but it could do enough damage for her to escape she wasn't stupid enough to try and kill a Dalek with it you needed powerful explosives to do that and she was fresh out she then saw a panel "Help me with this" she said as she stopped an began to twist the handles of the panel to get it off Mickey began to twist the other handle Rose stood there "We can't start fiddling with any thing we have to find the Doctor" she said Ace looked at her before the panel came off to reveal a little crawl way "It must be an air duct or something the Daleks can't fit in it" said Mickey grinning widely Ace gave him a grin "yeah and also we can probably find our way up to Op's the Professor and the Doctor" she said shooting Rose a look Ace then bent down and crawled threw the small crawl way Rose followed then Mickey who pulled the panel back just in time as a pair of Daleks slide around the corner and past the now hidden crawl way.

The crawl way seemed to go on for ever until they came to a section that forked off in four different directions it went straight a head, lift, right and up "which way do you think" asked Ace as she sat down to take a breath Mickey sighed and looked down the way they had come as though he expected to see a Dalek coming up the way they had just come "I'd say straight up that's were the Op's is" said Mickey Ace looked at Rose who nodded "lets go knowing the Professor he's probably driving Captain Sisko nuts by now or blowing something up with his Sonic screwdriver " she said as she stood and began to climb the ladder Mickey laughed "Yeah tell me about it, our Doctor is the same" he said as he too began to climb "Mickey no he's not" said Rose defending the Doctor "Oh come on Rose the first time you meet him he blew up a shop and when I meet him a second time he blew up10 Downing street" he said Rose looked up at him "**You** blew up Downing street not the Doctor" hissed Rose "Yeah but he asked me to" said Mickey defending himself.

Ace chuckled "So wants the biggest thing your Doctor blew up then" she asked as she climbed "The Shop" said Mickey before Rose could answer "Want about your Doctor wants the biggest thing he's blown up then" asked Mickey as he climbed Ace though for a second "Well the biggest thing I know that he blew up has to be Skaro's sun then he blew up the Cybermen fleet and that was a few thousand ships" said Ace with a hint of pride for her Doctor in her voice "He blew up a sun" gasped Mickey Ace nodded "Yep he caused it to go super nova and that destroyed Skaro" said Ace, Mickey's mouth was hanging open "How the hell did he do that did he use the TARDIS to do that" he asked Ace shook her head "No he used something called the Hand of Omega it was the ultimate defence for Gallifrey he told me he had lift it in 1963 for the imperial Daleks to come and nick it he had already programmed it to fly in to Skaro's sun and to cause it to go super nova" said Ace as she climbed "Want was this Hand of Omega" asked Rose as they finale came to the end of the ladder there was only one way for them to go so they crawled on "the Professor told me that it was called a Stellar Remote Manipulator built by Rassilon and Omega before Time Lords were Time Lord's it was built to customise Stars with and it gave the Time Lords the power to travel threw time" said Ace "Wow your Doctor doesn't tell you stuff like that" said Mickey with a chuckled as he continued to crawl forward following Ace, Rose scowled at him.

**Author's not Cousin Innocet is from the Seventh Doctor Book Lungbarrow the Hand of Omega ****appeared in Remembrance of the Daleks and was also mentioned in Lungbarrow .**

**End of Chapter two please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**New and Ancient Wars **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who or Star Trek Deep Space Nine.**

**Author:ladykempton**

**Summary:Set after the Doctor Who Seventh Doctor book LOVING THE ALIEN and set between the episode's The Girl in the Fire and the Rise of the Cybermen of the new series featuring the Tenth Doctor, Rose and Mickey Smith, takes place after Dax and Work Wedding two different versions of the Doctor arrive on DS9.**

**Chapter three (finale chapter)**

Ten was desperately trying to drag more power out of the already exhausted system the station shook again as the Daleks hit it once more "We have shield breaches" called O'Brien "The corridor shields are holding but they are weakening" continued O'Brien as he brassed himself as the station shook again "Captain" came Odo's voice over the comm to Sisko the shape shifter sounded exhausted "Go ahead Constable" said Sisko "Captain I need more people down here" he said as the Daleks voice's echoed over the comm "I'm sorry but I can't spare any more people Odo" Sisko got an idea "one moment Odo Sisko to Martok" said the Captain the screen flickered and Sisko saw the bridge of Martok's beloved war bird it was a wreck wires hung from the ceiling sparking "Captain" asked the one eyed General "Can you spare any troops Odo need re-enforcements now" said Sisko, Sisko saw the small ship shake violently as it was hit once more it was nothing short of a miracle that the little ship was still in one piece the large Klingon looked behind him as a console exploded sending a Klingon flying back he then looked back at Sisko "I'm Sorry Sisko but half my ships are damaged or destroyed I can't spare any troops I don't have any troops to spare" he said as his ship shook once again Sisko could tell that the large warrior truly was apologetic before Sisko could respond the station shook violently.

"Captain we have incoming, more Dalek ships" called O'Brien over the sounds of explosions Sisko looked back up at the screen it was now filled with Daleks ships theses ones seemed bigger and meaner if that was possible Sisko then looked at the Doctor Sisko could practically see the system going in to melt down it was pumping out more energy the it was ever designed to do when this was over the console would be nothing but a pile of slag metal "I've done all I can Captain now we wait" said the Time Lord Sisko gave a nod he then looked at the other Time lord who was now wiping his older looking face though from what Dax had told him that the younger looking Time Lord was in fact the oldest of the two he was early in to his first Millennium he was considered young by their standards "He's correct Captain we have done all that we can now we must wait hopefully we don't have to wait to long" he said Sisko look back at the screen he too hoped that the didn't have to wait to long he knew that the station who could not withstand such a pounding for much longer.

Ace crawled threw the air duct the station was still shaking from the last hit she hoped her Doctor was all right "Are we going the right way" whined Rose Ace rolled her eyes this was the tenth time the blond had asked her that Ace wondered why the Doctor travailed with her what did she do except whine she superposed that there must be a reason that he was with her Ace felt a slight stab of jealousy she knew all about Regeneration she knew that Time Lord's changed physical and personalty wise what one might like the next might not and vice versa she hoped that the current Doctor didn't have Rose for physical reasons though she doubted that from what she had seen of the Doctor's future incarceration "This way" said Ace as she turned right Mickey and Rose followed the station shook again Ace grinned she could hear the voices of Sisko and Chief O'Brien she crawled faster till she came to the duct cover she manoeuvred her self and kicked out the duct cover she then crawled out followed by Mickey and Rose.

Sisko turned around as he heard the duct cover being kicked out he raised an eyebrow as he saw Ace crawl out followed by Mickey and Rose "Ace! You made it excellent" said Seven who walked over to her and began to affectionately wipe her face with his large paisley handkerchief Ace smiled as the Doctor wiped off the dirt and grime off her face she also noticed that Ten had just gave Rose a hug he didn't try and rub off the grime that was on her face for that Ace felt almost special the station shook again "Shields collapsing" yelled O'Brien Rose stepped closer to Ten suddenly O'Brien called out with surprise in his voice "Captain picking up massive energy signals but it's not the Daleks" he said Sisko looked at the screen he blinked once then again on the main screen he could see massive whirls of energy that almost looked like wormhole forming "Picking up ships sir hundred's of them unknown configuration" said O'Brien Sisko stared at the main screen as ships that he could only describe as cathedrals in space they slide gracefully in to view Sisko slammed his eyes closed as powerful beams of energy slammed in to the Dalek ships "Here at last" said Seven grinning Ten was also grinning maniacally "Beautiful" he said as the ships continued to slam energy weapons in to the Dalek ship "Dalek ships are pulling back" called Worf Sisko smiled as the ships were slowly being forced back "Who are they" asked Kira Seven and Ten grinned at her "The Time Lords" they said at the same time.

Ace's eyes could not get any bigger as she saw the ships energy weapons slammed with out mercy into the retreating Daleks ships "Gordon Bennett" she said as she saw a Dalek ship torn to pieces by multiple shots Seven smiled at his companion/lover he half wondered what impressed her more the ships movement or the ships fire power he suspected that it was the latter his eyes went over to Rose who's mouth hung open Mickey was doing a fine impression of gold fish as was most of the people on Op's.

Ten was just about jumping up and down as he saw the Dalek ships pulling away until he saw the ships forming time slips and slipping in to the the now formed time slip and vanished from view then it was silent "What happened" asked Rose as she looked at Ten he grinned down at her "They ran away" he said he looked at Seven who returned the grin his arms around Ace's shoulder "Captain we're picking up an energy spike" called O'Brien Sisko looked at him then slowly the whole Op's felled with blinding bright white light then it was gone "Doctor!" screamed Rose Sisko looked over to her then to Ace who was staring at where her Doctor had been both were gone.

Ten and Seven knew instantly where they were "You know you could have just asked us to come you know" said Ten Seven nodded "I'm sorry Doctor but we wished to talk to you with out having to talk to the Humans' said a female voice both Doctor's recognized the voice "Flava" they both said the now younger looking Time Lady stepped closer Flava looked at Seven "A Human really Doctor why a human child" she said the Doctor looked at her "Ace is not a child she is a young woman" he said Flava raised a eyebrow "She's still a child compared to us Doctor you will see her whether and die she has but one life" said Flava Seven just looked at her "She can leave when ever she wishes to" he said Flava gave him a knowing smile letting him know hat she was merely giving him a message from the high council Flava then walked over to a console on the console was an image of the space station both Doctor's could see the massive amount of damage "So many dead too many" said Seven Ten nodded Flava also looked saddened at the loss of life "Too many it is always too many" said Ten.

Rose looked at the massive ship that now hung over the station she then looked at Sisko "We have to get the Doctor back" she said Sisko looked at the blond woman "Chief" he asked the Irish man who was going over the console that was just about clinging to life "Our sensors can't penetrate the ship sir" he said as he tried in vain to get more if out of the failing console Ace looked at Rose "You mean Doctors don't you" she said Rose looked at Ace "What" asked Rose Ace just looked at her "You mean we have to get the Doctors back" she said Rose just looked back at the screen she chewed her lower lip.

Seven and Ten stood near the console "They must not remember Doctor's" said Flava both Doctors nodded "Give us an hour" asked Ten Flava gave a nod she then looked at Seven and smiled see yo soon Doctor" she said Seven gave a shy smile and also nodded.

Rose closed her eyes as the Op's once again was felled with blinding light she smiled happily as her Doctor was back along side with Seven "Where you been" she asked Ten looked at her "Oh just talking to a old friend that's all" he said he looked at Seven who smiled back they had an hour before they had to leave.

Seven led Ace towards his TARDIS "But why we going Professor we ain't looked around" moaned Ace Seven grinned "We need a little holiday after this" he said Ace shook her head "Yeah right like that will ever happen Professor" she said with a giggle as she stepped in to the TARDIS she turned around and gave him a smile that the Doctor had never really seen on her face she then cocked her finger indicating him to come to her he obeyed Ace then pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him thoroughly she then stepped away Seven blinked several time's a bemused face on his face Ace smiled at the look on his face "Bugger the holiday" he said as he ran in to the TARDIS Ace laughed and ran further in to the TARDIS the door closed behind the smaller Time Lord the ancient engines began to roar in to life and soon the tall blue police box vanished from the cargo bay and in to the Time vortex.

Ten heard Sevens TARDIS de-materialise the memory of Sevens time with Ace coming to his mind he sighed he often wondered how long they had remained in the Time Vortex Ten walked towards his TARDIS Rose standing next to the TARDIS Ten looked at her after pending some time with Ace he had begun t wonder why was he holding a torch for her yes Nine had been in love with Rose but then he was suffering from survivors guilt at the time and when he had Regenerated those feelings had changed he loved her as a friend nothing more he sighed they had five minutes he had not told Sisko want the Time Lords were going to do what was the point it was not like he would remember anyway "Well lets go we are almost out of time" he said he herded Rose and Mickey into the TARDIS Sisko looked at the Time Lord "Why are you almost out of Time" he asked The Doctor smiled "Sorry Captain I would tell you but there would be no point in me telling mostly due to the fact that you will not remember" he said he was about to step in to the TARDIS when Kira looked angrily at him "What do you mean hundreds of people are dead how can we possible forget that" she almost growled at him the Doctor smiled at the red head "It'll all work out I promise" he said before he stepped into the TARDIS Kira looked at the blue box then looked at Sisko then they heard the roar of the engines Kira took a step back as a wind kicked up Kira blinked as the TARDIS vanished from sight.

Flava watched the Time line showing the departure of the two Doctor's once they were clear Flava then turned to a guard she sighed "Proceed" she said the guard nodded and began touching the console.

Sisko stepped onto the Op's "Captain the ships" said O'Brien Sisko looked at the screen the ships were moving off and vanishing the same way the Daleks ships had lift Sisko noted that one of the larger ships remained "Benjamin picking up massive EM radiation it's bigger then the Doctor's EM radiation that was coming of the TARDIS this is off the scan" said Dax Sisko noticed the alarm in her voice then they heard a strange noise that built slowly until it was all they could hear the last thing Sisko saw was a blinding light and all he could hear was the loud whine then there was nothing.

Sisko blinked he was sure the Dominion ships had been there a few seconds ago now there was nothing there "Old man" asked Sisko Dax touched the console "Strange I swear there was something there a few seconds ago but computer scans confirm nothing there but normal back ground radiation even the EM radiation is gone" said the Trill a frown on her face Sisko looked up as he heard the lift come up on it was Doctor Chanly Para Sisko could see a confused look on his face in his hand was a data rod "Something wrong Doctor" he asked the Doctor looked at him "It's gone Captain all the data even the backups I can't remember a thing" he said Sisko raised an eyebrow he looked at the data rod it looked burnt out as though some one had fired a energy weapon at it he looked at O'Brien "Full scan Chief" said Sisko the Chief complied and began the scan yet Sisko knew for some reason that the Chief would find nothing Sisko knew that this mystery would become one of the many of DS9 he found it a little to much of a coincidence that this happen right when Bajor was going to start Time experiments Sisko sighed and walked over to the replicator to get his coffee.

"You mean they won't remember at all" said Mickey the Doctor nodded as he pressed a button "Nope not a thing they will never remember meeting you, me, Rose or the other me or Ace for that matter it will a mystery as too what happened" said the Doctor Rose looked at him "What happened to Ace she back on Earth" she asked the Doctor looked at her he sighed sadly "No she died of old age she lived to a ripe old age her tome is deep with in the TARDIS" he said Rose felt a kick of jealousy then she felt saddened that the young woman who she had meet on the station was dead she could see that it still hurt the Doctor to even think about his former companion she hoped maybe that she would one day be the same to him the Doctor pressed a console he had to get far away from Earth and any reminders of Ace he smiled he would take them in the future to a time he had not taken Ace though a part of him said "_I should have taken her there when I had the chance" _ he grinned and pressed a few buttons and sent the TARDIS flying off in to the future "Mickey hold this for me will you" said the Doctor he sat down next to Rose they began to talk about a garden they ended up talk for over half hour when the whole ship shook violently the Time Vortex was gone and they were plunging threw nothingness the TARDIS was dead.

**The End**

**Finished at last as you can guess they are about to crash into Pete's world and you know what happens next any way sorry it has taken me along time to update but it is now complete please review be kind **


End file.
